La rentrée de Rose
by celyana
Summary: Rose Weasley se demande ce qui l'attend à Poudlard.


_Disclaimer :_ Tout à JK Rowling

_Remarque __: _L'action se situe au dernier chapitre du tome 7, l'épilogue 19 ans après quand Ron fait ses recommandations à sa fille Rose.

**La rentrée de Rose **

Et voilà, le grand moment était arrivé, songea Rose Weasley en arrivant sur la voie 9 3/4 pour monter pour la toute première fois dans cet immense train écarlate qui allait l'emmener jusqu'à Poudlard, la célèbre école de sorcellerie dans laquelle elle rêvait d'aller depuis qu'on lui en avait parlé.

Son cousin Albus, qui se trouvait à coté d'elle, paraissait très anxieux. Il lui avait fait part la veille de sa crainte de se retrouver à Serpentard et il faut dire qu'aujourd'hui les blagues de son oncle Ron ne l'aidait pas à se détendre.

Elle non plus n'était pas tout à fait détendue. Elle avait entendu tellement d'histoires extraordinaires à propos de Poudlard qu'elle s'en était faite une représentation très précise et maintenant, alors qu'elle était sur le point d'y aller et d'y rester durant sept années, elle redoutait d'être déçue lorsqu'elle y serait enfin.

A coté d'elle, elle entendait plus qu'elle n'écoutait son père lui faire ses dernières recommandations. Elle l'entendit lui dire d'être toujours la meilleure en classe. Ron ne s'en rendit pas compte, mais cette simple phrase accentua l'angoisse que ressentait la petite rouquine de onze ans.

Tout le monde la comparait à sa mère, la brillante Hermione Weasley née Granger, une sorcière extrêmement douée, probablement la plus brillante de sa génération et une des principales héroïnes de la bataille de Poudlard. Rose était fière de sa mère et cela la flattait que les gens la compare à Hermione. Mais si jamais arrivée à Poudlard, en cours de sortilèges, elle n'était même pas capable de réussir un simple sort tel que Wingardium Leviosa... qu'allait bien pouvoir penser sa mère?

Et le Quidditch, son sport préféré et celui de toute sa famille, si jamais à cause du trac, elle tombait de son balai devant tout les autres élèves. Si c'etait le cas, elle sait qu'elle décevrait ses parents, enfin surtout son père qui voulait qu'elle ait un poste dans l'équipe de Gryffondor. Après tout, pratiquement tous les membres de sa famille avait fait partie de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Et sa tante Ginny avait même été l'une des poursuiveuses vedettes des Harpies de Holyhead ...

Ou alors si elle se perdait dans l'un des nombreux couloirs de Poudlard ? James lui avait dit que les escaliers n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête. Si jamais elle arrivait en retard à son premier cours et que le professeur lui donnait une retenue ? Qu'est ce qu'elle pourrait bien dire à sa mère pour justifier ça ? Rose souhaitait de tout son coeur ne pas décevoir ses parents.

-«Rose ma chérie ? Rose ? Tu m'écoutes ?!» s'impatienta Hermione qui tentait d'attirer l'attention de sa fille avant que celle ci ne monte à bord du Poudlard Express.

-«Désolée Maman, je réfléchissais...» lui répondit Rose en rougissant.

Hermione lui sourit doucement et la rassura:

-«C'est normal de s'inquiéter. C'est la première fois que tu vas à Poudlard mais tu verras quand tu y seras tout se passera bien. Tu vas te faire plein de nouveaux amis. Et en plus Al sera avec toi.»

Mais la petite fille continuait d'afficher une moue sceptique.

L'heure du départ approchant, Hermione serra sa fille dans ses bras pour lui dire au revoir et lui murmura à l'oreille avant de la lâcher :

-«Quoique que tu fasses, ton père et moi seront fiers de toi Rose. Sois en certaine !»

En voyant le visage de Rose se fendre en un sourire malicieux, «le même que son père» songea Hermione, celle ci ajouta d'un ton ferme :

-«Évite tout de même de te retrouver dans toutes sortes d'histoires abracadabrantes qui pourraient impliquer des trolls, des araignées géantes et toutes sortes d'autres créatures vivant dans la Forêt Interdite dans laquelle je te le rappelle il est interdit de se rendre !»

-«C'est bon Maman, tu t'inquiètes trop là ! En plus je suis pas du genre à chercher les ennuis ! Qu'est ce que tu veux qu'il m'arrive ?» lui répondit Rose en allant dire au revoir au reste de sa famille avant de monter dans le train.

-«Oui, oui. Il n'empêche que nous non plus on ne les cherchait pas les ennuis, c'est eux qui venait à nous..." marmonna Hermione pour elle même en regardant sa fille s'éloigner.

Quand Rose monta à bord du Poudlard Express, elle fut rapidement rejointe par son cousin qui lui aussi avait l'air moins anxieux que lors de son arrivée sur la voie 9 3/4.

-«Tu viens Rose on va s'asseoir là, il y a de la place dans ce compartiment.»

Rose suivit Albus, et se retrouva en face d'un jeune garçon pâle aux cheveux blonds qui avait l'air assez intimidé de se retrouver dans ce train où il ne connaissait personne. Elle décida alors de s'en faire un nouvel ami, après tout, il avait l'air gentil. Et en plus ses parents seraient contents de savoir que Al et elle s'était fait un ami dès le premier jour.


End file.
